White Noise
White Noise is the fifth episode in season 1 of NBC's Believe. It first aired in the United States on April 6, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= Bo and Tate resurface in Philadelphia where Bo is drawn toward a young woman and her husband, a blogger whose unrelenting pursuit of a mysterious story is threatening to tear the couple apart. Meanwhile, Skouras takes forceful action to track down a traitor within Orchestra. |-|Detailed synopsis= Bo and Tate arrive at Winter's next safe house, which happens to be right next door to the home of an intrepid reporter, Ben Wooten, who is receiving leaked information on Skouras' top-secret Orchestra Project. Skouras learns of the reporter's activity and vows to quickly put a stop to it, no matter what the cost. He dispatches a hit man, Zepeda, to track down and eliminate the reporter. If he is to be successful, the Orchestra Project must not be revealed to the public. In the laboratory, Skouras learns that his most promising telepathic subject, Josh, has developed the ability to destroy specific brain cells in his targets. In short, he can erase a person's mind on command. He'll be a valuable tool in solving Skouras' problem. Meanwhile, Bo encounters her temporary neighbor, Ben Wooten, and his wife, Taryn. In a brief conversation, Bo realizes that Taryn is pregnant. Taryn has only known about her pregnancy for a few days. When Winter learns that Ben is right next door to the hideout, he immediately calls for an evacuation. Skouras will be coming for Ben, and Bo is sure to be discovered. Unfortunately, it's already too late. Taryn and Ben return to their apartment to find Skouras' hit man, Zepeda, waiting for them. Luckily, Channing and Tate come to the rescue and Ben and Taryn are able to escape with Bo and her protectors. The group meets with Winter in an abandoned church nearby, but Ben flees from them in order to protect his pregnant wife. He heads to the train station to meet his source, the Orchestra leak, in person. Meanwhile, Skouras dispatches Joshua to find Ben and wipe his mind clean to prevent his exposure of the project. Knowing that Ben is in grave danger, Bo, Winter and the rest of team arrive at the train station. Skouras' hit men are also on site with their weaponized telepath, Joshua. Taryn finds Ben and tries to convince him to run, but Ben refuses. He needs this story more than anything. Winter finally explains to Ben that Bo is the linchpin to the Orchestra Project and that, by staying close to her, he'll have a bigger story than any leak could ever provide. Before he can make a decision, Joshua launches a telepathic attack on Ben, causing his brain to hemorrhage inside of his skull. The pain is nearly unbearable, and Ben is on the verge of death. Bo locates Joshua on the upper level of the train station, and with a single penetrating scream, she shatters every window in the station and instantly incapacitates Joshua. It's the most public display of Bo's abilities yet. Back at the abandoned church, Ben and Taryn agree to hold off on their Orchestra story for now. They trust Winter when he tells them that Bo will eventually give them the story that will change the world. Bo feels bad about hurting Joshua, but Winter assures her that she protected the good people against the bad people. Despite Winter's insistence, Bo sees her powers as more of a curse than a gift. Later that night, Bo detaches Tate's ankle bracelet. Escaping is a very real option for him now. At the Orchestra facility, Skouras is still determined to track down Ben's inside source. Little does he know, the Orchestra leak is his head researcher, Winter's replacement. It's only a matter of time before he discovers the truth. Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Add images now! Videos Music "I Ain't the Same" a song by Alabama Shakes is heard playing presumably on a radio in the first scene after the opening credits. References